flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Ooze
Obtained Via *''Baldwin's Bubbling Brew: can be obtained by transmuting any Material item, or via several level 10 Baldwin recipes that take 45 minutes to brew, award 30 XP, and require the following: **1 Red Ooze (3 Orange Ooze, 100 ) **2 Red Ooze (1 Purple Ooze, 100 ) Usage *Hibernal Den: 1 Red Sludge, 1 '''Red Ooze', and 1 Red Goo are used to unlock a den slot. *''Baldwin's Bubbling Brew'': part of the required items for many Baldwin recipes: **Level 2 – Obsidian Roundhorn (2 Green Goo, 1 Yellow Goo, 1 Orange Sludge, 1 Red Ooze, 1 Glass Beaker, 950 ) **Level 3 – Leftover Residue (1 Copper Muck, 1 Green Ooze, 1 Orange Ooze, 1 Red Ooze, 1 Glass Beaker, 1,100 ) **Level 4 – Jade Roundhorn (2 Yellow Sludge, 1 Orange Ooze, 1 Orange Goo, 1 Red Ooze, 1 Glass Beaker, 1,000 ) **Level 4 – Prismatic Meditate (1 Blue Ooze, 2 Purple Ooze, 3 Red Ooze, 4 Orange Ooze, 1 Meditate, 5,000 ) **Level 6 – Copper Amulet of Transmutation (1 Grey Slime, 5 Green Ooze, 1 Red Ooze, 5 Rusted Iron Belt Buckles, 1,200 ) **Level 7 – Lab Coat (1 White Slime, 3 Red Ooze, 7 Green Goo, 2 Yellow Goo, 2 Glass Beakers, 2,000 ) **Level 8 – Brown Plague Doctor Mask (2 Grey Slime, 1 Red Ooze, 1 Coarse Alchemical Reduction, 10 Venomous Flies, 2,500 ) **Level 8 – Secondary Gene: Spinner (2 Gold Muck, 2 White Slime, 4 Red Ooze, 8 Orange Sludge, 1 Glass Beaker, 95,000 ) **Level 9 – Juvenile Starsweeper (2 Purple Goo, 3 Green Sludge, 1 Red Ooze, 1 Irradiated Alchemical Reduction, 1 Gold Muck, 5,300 ) **Level 9 – Red Mantle (1 Black Slime, 2 Red Ooze, 1 Red Goo, 1 Purple Sludge, 2,700 ) **Level 9 – Twice-Dyed Mantle (1 Black Slime, 1 Red Ooze, 1 Blue Goo, 1 Blue Sludge, 2,700 ) **Level 10 – 2 Orange Ooze (1 Red Ooze, 100 ) **Level 10 – Purple Ooze (3 Red Ooze, 100 ) **Level 10 – Venom Rogue Wing Guard (1 Grey Slime, 1 Red Ooze, 3 Green Sludge, 2,800 ) **Level 11 – Fairy's Tears Colony (1 White Slime, 3 Red Goo, 1 Red Ooze, 1 Glass Beaker, 2,950 ) **Level 11 – Iron Golem (1 Copper Muck, 1 Silver Muck, 2 Red Ooze, 3 Pickaxes, 1 Glass Beaker, 5,000 ) **Level 11 – Poison Dart Frog Companion (1 Silver Muck, 1 Red Ooze, 2 Yellow Sludge, 1 Irradiated Alchemical Reduction, 5 Puddlehoppers, 3,180 ) **Level 11 – Rubycap Colony (1 Grey Slime, 3 Red Goo, 1 Red Ooze, 1 Glass Beaker, 2,950 ) **Level 12 – Plague Tome 1 Grey Slime, 2 Red Ooze, 1 Irradiated Alchemical Reduction, 5 Battered Books of Fables, 1 Plague Runestone, 2,975 ) **Level 13 – Golden Glow Alchemist Tools (1 White Slime, 4 Yellow Ooze, 2 Orange Ooze, 2 Red Ooze, 3,000 ) **Level 14 – Butterfly's Shoulder Pads (1 Grey Slime, 2 Orange Sludge, 2 Red Ooze, 1 Irradiated Alchemical Reduction, 5 Dried Cedar Branches, 3,500 ) **Level 14 – Butterfly's Tail Guard (1 Grey Slime, 2 Orange Ooze, 2 Red Ooze, 1 Irradiated Alchemical Reduction, 5 Driftwood Branches, 3,500 ) **Level 15 – Rattle Snake (1 Gold Muck, 1 Black Slime, 3 Yellow Sludge, 3 Red Ooze, 2 Intricate Woodsculpts, 3,250 ) **Level 15 – Vista: Sea Slugs (2 Gold Muck, 5 Orange Sludge, 3 Red Ooze, 20 Nudibranchs, 20 Bluespine Slugs, 8,000 ) **Level 17 – Glam Nudibranch (1 Silver Muck, 3 Yellow Ooze, 2 Red Ooze, 1 Glass Beaker, 5 Deepsea Cucumbers, 5,700 ) **Level 19 – Sapphire Woodbrace (1 Grey Slime, 1 Red Ooze, 1 Yellow Sludge, 1 Sizzling Phosphorus, 3,100 ) **Level 19 – Sapphire Woodtreads (1 Grey Slime, 1 Red Ooze, 1 Purple Sludge, 1 Sizzling Phosphorus, 3,100 ) **Level 21 – Glowing Mint Wing Bow (1 Grey Slime, 1 Black Slime, 4 Orange Sludge, 3 Red Ooze, 1 Reinforced Glass Beaker, 3,000 ) **Level 23 – Rainbow Starsilk Scarf (1 Grey Slime, 1 Silver Muck, 3 Green Ooze, 2 Red Ooze, 1 Glass Beaker, 3,100 ) **Level 23 – Secondary Gene: Spinner (Banescale) (1 Gold Muck, 1 White Slime, 2 Red Ooze, 4 Orange Sludge, 1 Glass Beaker, 47,500 ) **Level 23 – Secondary Gene: Trail (Banescale) (1 Imbued Sulfur, 2 Red Ooze, 1 Silver Muck, 4 Seaside Trumpets, 50,000 ) History *This item was released on June 8th, 2015.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1461117 See Also References Category:Baldwin Ingredient